


Someone Like You

by nienna87



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nienna87/pseuds/nienna87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chloe is relegated to second choice for Clark once again, she decides its the last time. Determined to start a new chapter in her life, she leaves behind everything she's known and starts over in a new place. Star City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Someone Like You  
 **Category:** Smallville  
 **Genre:** Romance/Drama  
 **Ship:** Chlollie  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 1,922  
 **Status:** WIP  
 **Summary:** When Chloe is relegated to second choice for Clark once again, she decides its the last time. Determined to start a new chapter in her life, she leaves behind everything she's known and starts over in a new place. Star City.  
 **Warnings:** Angstyness  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
A/N: This is AU, Chloe has never met Oliver, he didn't come to Metropolis, etc. etc. I know Lois would probably never do this to Chloe but she ended up being the villian in this one lol. I couldn't decide between her and Lana, but she ended up being the one. Thanks so much to [](http://chloesilvers.livejournal.com/profile)[**chloesilvers**](http://chloesilvers.livejournal.com/) for the beta help :) You Rock!

**~Someone Like You~**

 _I heard that you’re settled down_  
That you found a girl and you’re married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things I didn’t give to you

Chloe stared at the front door, nerves causing her hands to shake so violently that she needed to grip them tightly together in an attempt to stop the tremors. It had been a long time since she had been here, standing outside of this door. It had been home to her once, but was torn from her in the one move that she never saw coming.

Still trembling, she pressed a hand to her lips to stifle the sound of pain that had escaped. So much time had passed, but the pain was still there. There had been no closure for her and no reasons as to why. She really shouldn't be here, but for somehow, she couldn't stay away.

 

 _Old friend why are you so shy?_  
Ain’t like you to hold back or hide from the light  
I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn’t stay away I couldn’t fight it  
I had hoped you’d see my face and that you’d be reminded  
That for me it isn’t over

Inhaling a shaky breath, she struggled desperately to push the pain down. She still couldn't believe that it had been only a matter of months since her world had collapsed. She had to see it for herself to know that it had actually happened. She reached a hand out and pushed the doorbell. The familiar chimes rang through the house. She tucked her hands into the deep pockets of her coat and hunched her shoulders against the cold as she waited. Her heart pounded in her chest as she shuffled her feet, attempting to stay calm.

She remembered the last time that she had seen him. There were no words or explanations, he essentially told her that she wasn't enough, that he'd met someone and was in love. That day, her world was ripped asunder and she was left behind without another thought. After everything that they had been through- the secret keeping, Clark's abilities, countless years of friendship and then finally being more than friends; it still wasn't enough. She still hadn't been enough for him.

He was the one person who knew all of her insecurities and how vulnerable she was. He had gotten her to open up and give him her heart only to have him give it back in a million little pieces.

She sighed deeply, pushing back the tears. All this time, all of the courage that she had summoned to get here in the first place, and he wasn't answering the door. Oh well. At least she tried. She pulled a hand out of her pocket and checked her watch. She had somewhere to be and no more time left to wait around for him. She put the hand back in her pocket and turned to go, taking the porch steps, when the door opened behind her.

She turned back, her heart stumbling at the sight of him silhouetted in the doorway. He looked just like she remembered, dressed in his typical red and blue, dark hair gleaming in the light. He looked wonderful and it killed her.

“Chloe?” he asked in shock. “What are you doing here?”

“Sorry to just turn up uninvited…” She let the sentence hang. “I had to see this for myself. Congrats by the way, looks like marriage agrees with you.” She examined him, searching for some kind of emotion towards her, a little hint of the love that he had supposedly felt for her.

There needed to be something there, somewhere, anywhere, because it wasn't over for her. But she looked and looked, and when she finally came up with nothing, her heart broke a little more, something that she didn't think was possible. There wasn't even a twinge of emotion for her left in those baby blues of his.

He shuffled his feet awkwardly. “Yeah it does. How...how have you been? Haven’t seen much of you…you didn’t come to the wedding.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and bit back a bitter reply. Clark always did have a great grasp of the obvious understatement. “Yeah well, my invitation must have gotten lost.” It was more like she had never gotten back to her. Chloe knew Lois well enough to know that she would want her out of the way. Lois didn't want a single chance for Chloe to get Clark back, not that she would have gone had she gotten one anyway.

Clark looked doubtful. “Yeah, it must have.”

 _Never mind I’ll find someone like you_  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don’t forget me I begged, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised in a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

She stared at him, searching for the man who had once loved her. She'd been in love with her since she was a girl and had spent years trying to show him. When it finally happened, it was the best time of their lives. She loved him fiercely without reserve, so glad that he had picked her to love. Best friends and lovers, it was the best of both worlds. It felt like it was so long ago. Time had flown so fast for them, never giving them enough time together. She hadn't known that it would all be cut short. She thought that they had all of the time in the world, that for once, the world owed them.

Clark’s voice broke into her reverie. “Chloe?”

She shook herself from her thoughts, clearing her throat. “I brought your wedding gift by since I could be there.” She gestured towards a brightly wrapped present sitting next to the door.

He bent down and picked it up. “Thanks. Do you want to come in? Stay for dinner,” he cajoled. “It's cold and we have Mom’s homemade pot roast.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Mrs. Kent was here; she was like a mother to Chloe and she desperately missed her. Once, the thought of Mrs. K’s hospitality and famous homemade pot roast would have been a selling point to get her to stay. But she knew that she couldn’t sit there, put on a good face, and act like nothing was wrong. Nothing was right anymore and if she didn’t get out of here she would lose the last pieces she was barely holding together.

“I can’t stay. I have somewhere to be.”

“At ten o’clock at night?” he asked incredulously.

She gave him a sardonic sideways look. “I have a plane to catch.”

“What? Why? Where are you going?”

“I’m leaving Kansas. I got a job offer I couldn’t refuse.” The fact that it was halfway across the country had been the biggest appeal.

Setting the gift back down he moved off the porch to stand in front of her.  
“But… this is your home Chloe. You can’t leave,” he pleaded, reaching to grasp her arm.

Chloe glanced down at his hand before staring incredulously back up at him. “You want me to stay? Why? Give me a good reason.”

“You’re my best friend, Chloe. We’ve been friends for as long as I can remember, why would I want you to leave? I can’t picture my life without you.”

“Really? Is that why I’ve seen you so much in the last couple months? Or you’ve called me wanting to hang out? So I should stay because you 'need' me? When was the last time you needed me Clark? Oh yeah, it was before you told me you were in love with another woman and left me! You want me to stay and watch you with her! That I should be the good friend and suck it up so you can have your cake and eat it too? No Clark, we haven’t been best friends in quite a while. And this isn’t my home anymore; I have nothing keeping me here,” she said bluntly.

“Where will you go?” he asked quietly.

“Star City. I got a job at the Register. They really like my writing and my chances with the Daily Planet are done. I need to move on with my life, Clark.”

 _Nothing compares no worries or cares_  
Regrets and mistakes, they’re memories made  
Who would’ve known how bittersweet this would taste?

“There are too many memories and regrets haunting me here, Clark. I can’t stay and pretend to be okay with you being with someone else.”

“Please don’t go Chloe…”

“I can’t stay.” Bracing herself, she pushed away from him heading to her car. Looking back, memories, regrets and mistakes washed over her in a wave. Walking away was for the best, but she hadn’t expected it to be so bittersweet.

“Clark?” Lois’ voice called from the front door. “Where are you? Dinner is ready.” She stepped out on the porch, surprise crossing her face at the sight of her cousin.

Chloe kept her gaze on Clark. “I wish you the best Clark. Take care of yourself. Don’t forget me.” The last part came out a whisper, but she knew his incredible hearing would pick up what no one else could.

Turning on her heel, Chloe dashed to her car, hot tears finally spilling over. She started the car, the soft croons of Adele coming from the speakers. Pressing her forehead to the steering wheel, she let the tears come, sobs wracking her body.

 _Never mind I’ll find someone like you_  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don’t forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead

Never mind I’ll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don’t forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead

Taking deep breaths she fought to compose herself, swiping at the tears. Shifting into gear she pulled away from the house down the long, familiar driveway for the last time. Glancing in the rear view mirror she saw Clark standing where she’d left him, watching her drive away. The pain welled up, threatening to overwhelm her. She’d hoped their love was the one that would last, but evidently it was the one that hurt instead. Truly, she wished Clark and Lois the best, but if she wanted to get through this, she had to push the fear and pain of leaving Smallville away. There was no turning back now. Everything within her screamed at her to stay, but she knew if she didn’t get out now she never would. And in the end it would destroy her.

Resolved she took a deep breath wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks. She reached for her iPod, finding an upbeat song by Maroon 5 to lift her spirits. She would be okay; in the end she wouldn’t let this kill her. She would go to Star City and be one of the best intrepid reporters they had ever seen. She was Chloe Sullivan and she would push herself up and move forward like she always had.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Someone Like You  
Category: Smallville  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Ship: Chlollie  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 2,435  
Status: WIP  
Summary: When Chloe is relegated to second choice for Clark once again; she decides it’s the last time. Determined to start a new chapter in her life, she leaves behind everything she's known and starts over in a new place. Star City.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.   
A/N: Thanks so much to chloesilvers for being my beta! :)   
***************************************************************************************************  
12 Months Later…  
Chloe hustled down the busy street, scooting around kids on skateboards and mothers with strollers as she moved towards her favorite coffee stand. Inhaling deeply she took in the fresh spring air, enjoying the warm sunshine on her face. She loved the weather in Star City, with mild winters and warm balmy summers, much more than the weather in Metropolis. As she moved down the sidewalk she skipped to the side to avoid colliding with a small golden haired girl who crossed her path. The young mother adeptly snagged the small girl out of the way, apologizing to Chloe for the inconvenience.

“It’s no problem, really,” she said with a smile, holding her hand out for a high five. The little girl slapped her hand against Chloe’s and gave her a huge smile, revealing two missing front teeth.

Giving the girl a wave she continued on her way. As she rounded the corner she sighed in exasperation at seeing the long line at the stand as she skirted around a woman talking on her cell phone.

The barista glanced up and spotting her gave a jaunty wave. “Chloe!”  
Moving through the crowd she headed towards her friend. “Hi Darc, I’m so, so, late, please tell me-” She broke off as a cup was held automatically out to her.

“Way ahead of you babe. I had a feeling you’d be running late so I wanted to have it ready for you.”  
"Thank you, you are amazing! I'msorry to grab it and go, but if I don't get to work, my boss is gonna kill me." She reached out to hand her the money for the drink.

Darcy waved her away. “No worries, this one’s on the house,” she laughed. “Now get moving!”

“I’m going, I’m going. Bye Darcy,” she grinned giving her friend a wave.

Chloe gripped her coffee as she hurried up the steps of the Gazette and inside. She headed for the stairs moving upwards quickly. At the top she pushed through the double glass doors into the bustling bullpen. She walked to her desk, setting her things down and powering up her computer. Dropping into her chair she sighed deeply before taking a gulp of her coffee.

“Good morning Chloe,” the soft spoken woman in the desk across from hers waved with a smile.

Chloe gave her a grin. “Good morning Miranda! How are you?”

“I’m fine. Running late again are we?” she razzed gently.

Chloe dropped her head back and groaned. “Ugh, yes. I think this story is going to kill me. I was out late last night meeting a source, I slept through my alarm this morning, couldn’t find my keys, and then just as I was leaving my building I broke a heel. Thank god I always carry a pair of flats with me!”

“Wow. Girl, you need a vacation. Don’t worry about being late though, you know you’re Weiss’ star reporter. He’ll never get mad at you for being late.”

“I don’t know about that,” Chloe laughed. “I hate being late but it was just one of those days.”

“Sullivan!” They both jumped as a voice shouted over the din of the bullpen. “My office, now!”  
“Be right there sir.” Chloe gave Miranda a small grin. “Duty calls!”  
***************************************************************************************************  
Chloe sighed as she sank down into her desk chair. A day of tracking down leads and meeting a few sources left her no closer to getting the break in she needed for her story. She rubbed her temples trying to soothe away the headache that was building. Letting her hand fall to the desk she was surprised to fell it land on something. It was a plain manila envelope with her name written across it.

“Hey Miranda?”

Miranda glanced up from her computer. “What’s up Chlo?”

“Did you see anyone stop by my desk and drop this envelope off?” She asked holding it up.

Miranda shook her head slowly. “No I didn’t see anyone. Who’s it from?”

“I have no idea,” Chloe said in puzzlement as Miranda walked over to check it out.

“Well open it, let’s see!” She nudged Chloe with her elbow.

Slowly Chloe opened the envelope and dumped the contents out onto the desk. An 8x10 photo slid out and she gasped at what she saw. It showed a certain warehouse down on the docks that she had been investigating for weeks. A warehouse that was supposed to be empty and abandoned but this photo showed quite a bit of activity going on. A shipping container stood open and men were moving what looked like a whole lot of cocaine.

Chloe pumped her fist in the air and barely restrained from squealing like a little girl. This was the start of what she needed, but not enough. She opened the envelope desperately looking for more photos. There were none but there was a small piece of white paper. Dumping it out she flipped it over to see handwriting.

You’re on the right track Miss Sullivan. Keep digging. Meet me on the roof at 10pm. I’ll give you all of the proof you need to bury this guy.   
GA

Chloe frowned as she looked closer for any kind of identifying marks telling who and where this came from. She didn’t recognize the initials but for some reason they sounded really familiar. She was sure she didn’t know anyone with the initials GA except…for a certain green leather clad vigilante hero.

“GA…does that stand for what I think it does?” Miranda asked in a whisper, eyes wide.

“There’s no way! Is there?” Chloe asked looking up at Miranda. “It has to be someone else.”

Though at this point she didn’t care who it was if they were willing to help her get the proof she needed to show that there were dirty cops in the police department who were working for Diego Martez, the notorious drug king/respected businessman. Most people thought he was an upstanding businessman who did a lot for the community. But Chloe had been digging into his life and financials and she was coming up with all sorts of things that were not adding up. There were all sorts of empty companies owned by him that she knew were fronts for all his illegal activities.

“Yeah, but what if it is! He’s obviously knows you are his biggest supporter from all the articles you’ve written about him. He knows he can bring you the proof you need to put the truth out there in ways that he can’t. He can catch bad guys himself but if there’s no evidence they won’t get put away!”

“Miranda we don’t even know if it is him!” Chloe protested.

Miranda’s expression dropped. “This is true. It would be awesome if it was. But if it’s not I want you to be careful!” As Chloe opened her mouth to speak she held up a hand. “I know you always are, but you are my best friend Chloe and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Chloe’s face softened. “I know.”

“You still have that pepper spray I gave you right?”

“And the Taser,” she said with a smile.

“Good,” Miranda grinned before glancing at her watch. “Holy crap! It’s eight already? Charlie is gonna kill me for being late. I’m sorry, I gotta run girl.” She reached out and smothered Chloe in a quick hug. “Make sure you call or text me when you get home! I want to make sure you got there safe.”

“Yes, Mom.” Chloe rolled her eyes and waved Miranda away. “I’ll be fine. Now get going before Charlie calls me wondering where you are.”

“Bye!”

Chloe grinned and watched her flustered friend fly out of the bullpen. Glancing at her watch she saw she still had two hours till she should head to the roof. Turning to her computer she set to do some more digging before she needed to head up.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Chloe took a deep breath as she stood before the door to the roof. Nervousness invaded her muscles and she squeezed her hands into fist to make them stop shaking. Pushing the door open she stepped out into the brisk night air. Glancing around she didn’t see anyone, so she assumed she was a little early as she walked to the edge of the roof and looked out over the shining city. Star City was a beautiful place, especially at night and she loved what little view she had from her small apartment, but this was magnificent.

Footsteps sounded behind her before a deep voice broke the silence. “Magnificent isn’t it? Do you like my city Chloe Sullivan?”

Chloe glanced behind her to see Green Arrow as he strode up to stand next to her, looking out at the city. She gazed up at him in amazement; she couldn’t believe he was actually standing in front of her. In her 12 months in Star City, she’d had yet to run into the resident leather clad hero. She’d written plenty of articles about him and all the good things he was doing for the people of Star City, but despite all her sleuthing and getting into trouble she’d never so much as laid eyes on him.

She let herself take a moment to just look and drink him in. He was taller than she’d imagined and guessed from the few glimpses cameras had gotten of him. Her eyes trailed up the green leather that fit him like a second skin, over the green armbands that showed off his toned, muscular arms, to the hood and sunglasses hiding his face.

He was even better looking in person, not that she could see all that much of his face. But his voice sent shivers down her spine unlike any she’d ever felt. It was deep and gravelly, made so by a distorter as to disguise his real voice and avoid anyone figuring out who he was.

She paused a moment before answering. “Yes, I love Star City, there’s nowhere like it. You know, on nights like tonight, the city almost glows with a green hue.” A nostalgic smile crossed her face and she gazed out at the cityscape dreamily. “It reminds me of the Emerald City from the Wizard of Oz. It was my favorite story as a kid and I always wanted to live there.”

A grin crossed his face at her words. “I’ve heard mention of a few people saying the same,” he said quietly. Glancing at her profile he hesitated before asking quietly. “You don’t consider Metropolis your home anymore?”

Her heart dropped at the mention of Metropolis and she snorted with disdain. “I thought Metropolis would always be my home. Turns out, people you thought closest to you can drive you from the only home you’ve known. No, there’s nothing for me in Metropolis anymore.”

He cocked his head in curiosity, knowing there was a story there, but didn’t ask further. Holding his hand out to her he opened his fingers to reveal a jump drive.

Reaching out, Chloe took it from him. “Why do you trust me with this information?”

“I know I can trust you because you’ve been one of my few outspoken, unquestionable supporters. And because you have a sense of justice unlike anyone I’ve ever seen. You’ve taken down criminals and shed light in the dark places of Star City, and Metropolis, that no one wants to see or believe are there.”

She shrugged his praise off. “I don’t like seeing people take advantage of their position or money to ruin other people’s lives. I don’t think they should get away with atrocities just because they have money or because they can.”

He shot her a knowing look. “People like Lex Luthor? I read about all the work you did to put him away.”

Her gaze hardened. “Lex deserved the deep, dark hole he now resides in a hundred times over. He wrecked more than a few lives in his pursuit of power,” she said resolutely.

His hands clenched tightly on the brick ledge. “The Luthor’s vindictiveness reached farther than many people even know,” he said darkly. “I know well what they are capable of; Lex deserved everything he got and more.”  
She glanced up at him with a knowing look. It always amazed her, the amount of people who had terrible things happen to them because of the Luthor’s.

Turning his head he looked down at her. “I like your style Chloe Sullivan. I think we’ll make a great team.”

“You mean this isn’t a one-time deal?”

“I think we can help each other. Working together will benefit both of us. I can do plenty of my own digging, but I don’t have the means to get the information out into the light. What good is it if I can get the bad guy and have the proof needed to put him away if I can’t get it out there? That’s where you come in.”

Her chin rose defiantly. “You’re assuming a lot. What makes you think I want to be any kind of team with you? I like working alone,” she said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than him.

He smirked. “No you don’t. And…just…call it a hunch.”

Pulling his folded bow out, he flicked his wrist and she watched in fascination as it snapped open to its full size.

Jumping to the edge of the roof he strung a zip line arrow and loosed it towards the roof of the building across the way. Flicking his wrist again he folded the bow closed and snapped it on the zip line.

“Wait!” She reached a hand out as if to stop him. “If we are going to do this, how do I get a hold of you?”

“I’ll be around,” he said with a grin. “Be careful on your way home. The streets aren’t a safe place after dark Miss Sullivan.” Giving her a jaunty salute he leapt off the building, zipping quickly into the night.

Chloe watched with a grin as he disappeared. Glancing down at her hand, she opened it to reveal the jump drive. Her heart jumped in excitement at the proof it could hold. Turning, she headed quickly for the door, wanted to get her things and get home so she could go over everything without anyone looking over her shoulder.

He’d called them a team. It’d been a long time since she’d been part of a team and she realized that she was suddenly thrilled at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Someone Like You  
Category: Smallville  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Ship: Chlollie  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 3,664  
Status: WIP  
Summary: When Chloe is relegated to second choice for Clark once again; she decides it’s the last time. Determined to start a new chapter in her life, she leaves behind everything she's known and starts over in a new place. Star City.  
Warnings: This chapter is not beta’d so any mistakes are mine.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...except for Miranda and Charlie.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chloe grinned as she stared at the front page of today’s copy of the Gazette. A huge picture filled the page showing Diego Martez handcuffed and being pushed into the backseat of a cop car. Chloe had taken her proof and information to SCPD and turned it all over to them negotiating full rights to break the story when they took him down. It had taken a week or so to get everything in order and make sure there were no loopholes for Martez to escape from before the police moved in and shut him and his operation down.  
She was glad to see justice served on a man who clearly deserved it. She’d seen firsthand the people affected by Martez’s organization, the lives torn apart and ruined because of one man’s desire for power and money. If it was up to her she’d shove him in a deep dark hole where he’d suffer for the rest of his life for all he had done in his life.

Unfolding the paper she went to open it to see what else was in the news today when a small white paper slipped from it to land on her desk. Frowning she picked it up and flipped it over.

Nice work Miss Sullivan. Told you we’d make a good team.  
GA

With a grin she slipped the note into her desk drawer with the other ones. He’d dropped her several notes over the last week to get her more information on whom else was involved and where to find them. She had to admit, it was nice to have someone who understood her drive to find justice and help save people. She’d lost that when she decided to leave Metropolis…and Clark behind. She was having so much fun being a hero’s sidekick… of sorts. Of course she didn’t go out on the streets and fight crime like he did, but she fought it in her own way. 

Sidekick…she liked that.

Grinning like a loon she grabbed her things and powered down her computer, ready to head home. She had a date with friends for drinks at one of the hottest clubs in town. Chloe wasn’t much for partying but she always had fun dancing and spending time with good friends. Glancing at her watch, she knew she’d have to hurry to get home and get ready in time for Miranda to pick her up.

As she walked out the front doors of the Gazette, her phone rang. Digging through her purse, she pulled it out, and glancing at the screen, nearly tripped down the stairs at the name displayed. Clark. He’d called her several times right after she moved but then the calls had stopped.

Why was he calling now? Scowling she hit ignore and dumped the phone back in her purse. Seriously, after all this time, all that had gone on, and all that he’d done…he wanted to talk? Yeah that would be a no.

Getting into her car, she tried to push it out of her mind as she drove home.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fluffing her hair one more time, Chloe grabbed a pretty pink shade of lip gloss to finish off her look. Turning side to side she checked out herself in the mirror, looking for any flaws. Grinning she did a small dance, excited at how fabulous she felt in this dress. It was emerald green, short, and sexy without being skanky. It had been a long time since she’d dressed up and felt this good about herself. She’d never thought of herself as particularly beautiful, but tonight she had to admit that she didn’t look half bad. A knock interrupted her thoughts and she headed out to answer it.

Pulling it open to reveal her best friend she grinned. “You look mahvalous Dahling, simply mahvalous!” she said dramatically, stepping aside to let her in.

“So do you!” Circling her finger, she motioned for Chloe to do a spin. “You look hot Chlo!”

She spun, showing off her dress. “Thanks,” Chloe blushed. “It’s been so long since I’ve dressed up like this, I thought I’d forgotten how.”

Miranda laughed and shot her a skeptical look. “You’re a girl, we never forget! It’s like riding a bike. Girl you look amazing, let’s go show you off!”

“Just let me grab my shoes and then we can go.” She raced back into her bedroom to dig through her closet and find her favorite pair of sky-high, glittery, silver Louboutin peeptoes. Pulling other shoes and various items of clothes she finally found them in the very back of the closet. She’d saved forever to buy these shoes and she loved wearing them.

Hearing her phone ring from the kitchen she called out to Miranda. “Hey can you get that please, I’ll be right there!”

“Yeah, no problem.” Miranda grabbed the phone without looking at the name and cheerfully answered. “Hello? Chloe’s answering service, how may I direct your call?” she giggled.

Silence answered her query and she thought maybe they’d hung up. “Hello?”

“Uh, hi. Is Chloe there?” a strange male voice stammered.

“Yeah, may I ask who’s calling?”

“Um, this is Clark.”

At the name she stopped dead and cringed. Damn, damn, damn. She knew she shoulda looked at the caller ID before answering.

Chloe was not going to be happy with this call. Taking the phone away from her ear she checked the screen to see there were 4 missed calls from him. Not good.

“Um…yeah…just a sec.” Sighing she pressed the phone to her chest to try and muffle the sound. “Hey Chloe!”

“Who is it?” Chloe asked s she stepped into the room. “Is it Weiss again? Tell him we’re off and it’s the weekend! We’re going to have some fun! Work can wait till Monday,” she said as she slipped her shoes on.

Miranda didn’t answer and Chloe glanced up to see the uncertain look on her face. “What’s wrong? Who is it?”

“I’m so sorry Chlo. I know I should’ve looked at the ID before I answered…”

The blood drained from Chloe’s face as she realized who it was. Sighing deeply she held her hand out. “Yeah he tried to call earlier, right when I was leaving work. It was bound to be him sooner or later, though I would rather later. Much, much later. Like never.”

When Miranda put it in her hand, she stared at it like it was gonna bite her before putting it to her ear. “What do you want?” she sighed.

“Uh hey Chloe.”

“Hey? Really Clark?” she sneered mockingly.

“I just wanted to call and see how you are. I tried to call earlier…a couple times…but you didn’t answer.”

“It’s been over a year since I last heard from you and all of a sudden you want to see how I am? And I didn’t answer because I didn’t want to talk to you,” she snarked.

“You’re my best friend Chloe, I -”

Chloe snorted in disbelief. “Best friend Clark? We haven’t been best friends since you decided to rip my heart out. What—” she paused as realization washed over her. “Oh I get it. You saw my article in the Gazette didn’t you, and now all of a sudden you are concerned for my wellbeing right? You’ve got a lot of freaking nerve you know that? Well, I’m fine and you can take your concern and shove it!”

“Chloe, I just…you helped take down a major drug lord! You could’ve really gotten into something over your head!” he growled in frustration. “Not to mention this business with the Green Arrow! He had no right, involving you in his problems!”

“I’m an investigative reporter Clark! It’s part of my job description! ” She rubbed her forehead, a headache threatening just behind her eyes as she leaned against the back of the couch. “And Green Arrow didn’t involve me, I was already on the trail, he just supplied me with the proof I needed! It wasn’t his problem; it was a problem plaguing the entire city!”

“He’s a vigilante Chloe!” Clark protested. “You can’t trust him!”

“Stop, just stop! First of all he’s not a vigilante; if you’d really read all the stories about him you’d know that everything he does goes towards helping people. He runs around the city in green leather, saving people from being mugged, raped, and murdered! Gee, that sounds like someone else I know, except he does it without powers! Which, in my book makes him even more of a hero. And second of all, why do you care what I do and who I associate with? You lost the right to try and tell me what’s best when you relegated me to last place in your life…again.” By this time she was pacing furiously across the living room, anger welling up from a place deep within her.

“Chloe, I just need to know you’re okay,” he pleaded softly. “You’re so far away, I worry about you. I miss you.”

Sighing deeply, she struggled to push tears of anger and pain back. “You worry…you need…it still amazes me, how you always manage to turn it around and make it all about you,” she said incredulously. “Well you checked on me and I’m fine. And it’s your fault that I’m so far away remember? Maybe you should’ve thought about that before you shoved me aside for my own cousin.” With that she hung up and just barely resisted the urge to hurl her phone at the wall. After all this time, he thought he could just pop in and out of her life whenever he was “concerned” about her.

Miranda hesitantly walked over to stand in front of her. “Are you okay?” she asked softly.

Angrily wiping away tears, Chloe nodded. “Yeah, I think I’ve been wondering when that would happen. I just…I hate that he thinks he can walk right back into my life, like he did nothing wrong! Like he didn’t rip out my heart and stomp all over it! I can’t believe he had the nerve to call and lecture me about my life!”

Miranda pulled her into a tight hug. “He’s an ass and he doesn’t deserve someone as wonderful as you Chloe. I’m so sorry, I should have checked the name before I answered, I just didn’t even think about it.”

“It’s not your fault. I would’ve had to answer it eventually,” she sighed, glad Miranda knew the whole situation already and she didn’t have to explain it. “He always manages to do this to me, just when I get to place where I’m moving on with my life and am happy…he pops up and manages to drag me back to that place.”

Clapping her hands decisively, Miranda grabbed Chloe’s purse and coat. “C’mon, we’re gonna go out, drink, dance and have fun! No more thoughts about Clark the douchebag okay?” Pulling out a tissue she handed it to Chloe.

“Thanks, Miranda.” Chloe wiped smeared mascara and eyeliner away and quickly ran to the mirror near the door to check the rest of her makeup. Fluffing up her hair, she sighed deeply, straightening her shoulders pushed away all thoughts of Clark. “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s go!”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chloe giggled as she watched Miranda and Charlie dance together. They were crazy, making her laugh hysterically with their antics. She had the best friends and they’d worked hard to help her forget her cares for one night. She watched as they laughed their way back to the table, stumbling into their seats. “You guys are so crazy!”

Miranda laughed as she sipped her drink. “I know right? I haven’t danced like that in a long time.” She wrapped her arm around Charlie’s neck and gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek. “We looked pretty good huh?”

Charlie sipped his beer. “Of course Dear,” he deadpanned with a straight face before bursting into laughter.

“Just for that I’m gonna make you dance with me again!” Miranda said dragging Charlie up again.

“But I want to drink my beer!” he protested. “Make Chloe dance with you!”

“Uh huh,” Chloe shook her head. “I wanna get another drink.”

“Oh c’mon you guys! Let’s go dance some more!” Miranda pleaded.

Charlie rolled his eyes before giving in. “Oh all right, let’s go.”

Chloe waved them away. “Go dance some more. I’m going to get another drink!”

Teetering on her heels, she wove through throngs of people as she slowly made her way to the bar. Getting the bartender’s attention she ordered a Sex on the Beach. As she waited, she idly perused the club, just people watching. A hand touched her arm and she turned to see the bartender holding her drink out with a smile.

“Thanks so much!” she pitched her voice over the music. Turning to head back to the table she tripped on her heels and put her hands out to brace her fall when she felt hands catching her. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s my fault, I didn’t get out of the way,” An amused voice said.

Looking up, she saw an incredibly tall, blonde guy standing in front of her. A tall, blonde, billionaire playboy who now sported a wet spot on his shirt from her spilled drink. Sheepishly she held out a napkin. “Sorry!”

He grinned and waved away her apology. “No harm done. Oliver Queen.” He held out his hand.

“I know who you are. Chloe,” she said putting her hand in his expecting him to shake it. Instead he raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

Brown eyes met her intently. “A pleasure to meet you Miss Sullivan,” he said lowly. A shiver ran down her spine as her name rolled off his lips.

Cocking her head she stared at him, a sense of déjà vu washing over her. Something was tickling at the back of her memory; something she couldn’t put her finger on. Realizing he still held her hand, she cleared her throat and pulled out of his grasp.  
“I’m so sorry; I’m not usually so clumsy. Though, I have had a little bit more to drink than I normally would…thanks to a call from an old friend,” she said darkly. And might also be the reason she couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere. It had to be the alcohol messing with her head. Shaking her head slightly she pushed the thoughts away. “Anyway you don’t need to hear my sob story. I’m sorry again about your shirt.”

“Bad day?”

“No, it was a great day…until this evening. I got a call from an…old friend who decided he knows what best for me, though we haven’t spoken in over a year. ”

Oliver tilted his head. “Wow, no wonder you’re drinking. I don’t blame you.” Raising his hand he got the attention of the bartender, signaling for two new drinks. “I’ll have a whiskey on the rocks and another of whatever the lady is drinking.” He glanced at her in question.

“Sex on the beach,” Chloe said with a saucy grin.

“Excellent choice,” he said as the bartender slid the drinks down the bar to them. Grabbing them Oliver handed hers to her. “So, are you here with anyone?”

“Wow, you don’t beat around the bush do you?” she asked watching him over the rim of her glass.

He grinned, “No not really. Though I’m just curious about you, you’re not the type of girl I usually see here.”

She tilted her head to look at him. “Really, what makes me special?”

“Dunno, but I’m hoping to find out,” he said with a grin.

“To answer your question, no I’m not here with anyone, just some friends. They brought me out for a much needed night of fun.”

“Same here, my best friend Hal dragged me out. He says I’m working too hard and not having enough fun. If you ask me, he has too much fun, and doesn’t do enough work. Such is the life of a pilot though I guess,” he laughed.

“You’re not having fun then?”

He shrugged. “Not really. Hal disappeared right after we got here and I’ve just been sitting in a corner table nursing a whiskey.”

“You mean you aren’t surrounded by supermodel bimbos who hang on your every word just because they want your money?” she snarked. Gasping she looked up at him in shock. “I’m so sorry, that was incredibly cynical…and rude. I’m not sure where that came from.”

Oliver threw his head back and laughed. “It’s okay really. It’s really refreshing to have someone tell it like it is. Most people are afraid to say things like that to my face.”

“Well I don’t believe that people shouldn’t tell you the truth just because you are who you are. No offense but I’m not afraid to tell you that I’m not impressed by your money, or your looks, and neither are gonna get you anywhere with me. Just because you’re good looking and wealthy doesn’t mean I’m going to jump into bed with you. I may be from a small town, but I haven’t been that naïve in very long time,” she said matter of factly.

“Who said anything about jumping into bed? I don’t sleep with every girl I meet you know. Don’t always believe everything you read about me. I do have friends that are women who I’ve never slept with.”

“You mean you don’t want to sleep with me?” she asked skeptically.

“I never said that did I?” he grinned cheekily. “Guess I really am gonna have to work harder to win your approval.” He looked thoughtful. “I like a good challenge though.”

She shrugged with a grin. “You can try. But I’m still not gonna sleep with you.” She glanced over to see Miranda and Charlie coming off the dance floor. “Sorry, but I should really get back. Um, thanks for the drink.” She raised it in thanks. “It was nice to meet you Oliver. Maybe I’ll see you around.” She stuck her hand out and he took it gently.

“It was nice to meet you too, Chloe,” he said shaking her hand.

Slipping her hand from his, she began to walk away when she heard soft words float through the air, carrying over the noise. “I’ll be around.”

Turning back she went to ask him what he said, but all she saw was his back as he moved through the crowd. Shaking her head, she waved away the thought. I must be going crazy…and I’ve definitely had too much to drink. Pushing through the crowd she made it to the table just as Miranda and Charlie arrived breathless and laughing.

“Chloe, where have you been? I thought I lost you,” she laughed pulling her friend down to sit next to her. “Though, I don’t blame you for being distracted by who you were talking to!”

“Oliver? I spilled my drink on him and he offered to buy me another. It was nothing.”

“Well, what was he like?”

“I don’t know really. I only spoke to him for a moment. He was different from what I thought he’d be,” she said curiously. “I don’t think he’s like everyone makes him out to be. Though he did hit on me, but it was more playful than serious.”

“Hmm, is he as handsome as in his pictures?”

Chloe grinned. “Even more so,” she giggled tapping her glass against Miranda’s in a toast. “He kissed my hand you know.”

“He what? Seriously?”

“Seriously. It sent chills up my spine and I haven’t felt that in a long, long time.” She paused for a moment her thoughts churning over their conversation. “You know, he called me Miss Sullivan,” she said slowly.

“Okay…so?”

“I never told him my last name,” she said seriously.

“Maybe he’s seen your articles in the Gazette, you’re hard to miss,” Miranda said, nudging Chloe with her elbow and waggling her eyebrows.

Chloe laughed. “I doubt he pays much attention to little old me when he’s Oliver-freaking-Queen. Though, I just can’t shake the feeling that I’ve met him before.” Her mind desperately searched for the connection, but it continued to elude her.

“Wait, I thought you said you’ve never met him?” Charlie asked brow wrinkled in confusion.

“I haven’t, but there is just something familiar about him…he reminds me of someone. I just can’t put my finger on it.”

“Well I’m sure you’ll think of it later,” Miranda said with certainty. “But now, let’s do shots!”

“Okay, okay, but no tequila! You know tequila makes me crazy!”

“Exactly, it’s just what you need tonight, to really let loose and have fun…and get drunk.”

“I agree.” Charlie chimed in, flagging down a waitress and ordering a round of shots for them all.

“So, all in all a good night right? From Clark the douchebag to Oliver Queen,” Miranda clinked her shot glass with Chloe’s.

“Miranda, I just bumped into him. It’s not like I’m gonna marry the guy. We talked for all of five minutes.”

Miranda grinned slyly. “You never know…there was chemistry! I could practically see sparks flying between you two and I was all the way across the room.”

Chloe sputtered. “I…he…I spilled my drink on him and we just talked. Yes, he’s handsome, and there was this magnetism to him, but he’d never go for someone like me,” she said softly.

“But—”

Chloe held up a hand. “Can we please not talk about it anymore? It’s not gonna happen.” Grabbing Miranda’s hand she pulled her to her feet. “C’mon let’s go dance some more and Charlie can order more shots for us, because you were right about the tequila!”

With that they headed for the dance floor where Chloe tried to push away all thoughts of Oliver Queen. But for some reason he lingered in the back of her mind for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see Chloe’s dress and shoes I put the links here…if you want check them out just copy and paste them into your browser
> 
> Chloe’s green dress : http://www.stylehive.com/bookmark/green-jovani-cocktail-dress-with-stone-embellishment-at-mcauleys-unique-boutique-boutique-clothing-and-designer-apparel-809070
> 
> Shoes: http://shoesoutletshop.com/goods-101-Very-Mix-140mm-Silver-Peeptoe.html


End file.
